The Sum of their Parts
by Built on the Horizon
Summary: They say that Jim is day and Spock is night.  'That's ridiculous.' is all Jim says


**The sum of their parts -This piece is part of my Surrogate!verse where Jim and Spock were raised as brothers, though it can be read alone. Contains references to sex, and one bit of swearing.**

* * *

'_The whole is greater than the sum of its parts_.'

–Aristotle

* * *

Jim kisses with all the heat and passion of his soul, wet open mouth and possessive hands that grab, hold, bruise and never let go. Jim is overwhelming and all consuming, surrounding the senses and blurring the mind. He seeks out and targets in a crowded bar or noisy club, smiling wolfishly, his wit as sharp as his mind. He finds your weakness and contradicts his reputation of a slacker by speaking of interplanetary politics. Then he goes back to your dorm and proves his other reputations against the sheets. Jim causes a yes to wrench from your lips when you look up at his twinkling eyes.

Spock is a sly kisser, with questing tongue and soft warm lips. His hands brand with heat alone, leaving tingles and lingering warmth long after his touch lifts. Spock kisses with grace and elegance, holding back until you're offering everything and Spock takes all you give willingly. He moves slowly, which is deceptive, through campus and through life. He doesn't seek you out, but you come to him, and then all that intelligent energy is focused on you and you alone and you wonder how a Vulcan can stir your emotions so deeply. Spock eases out a sigh of yes with desire and need.

Jim has rough hands and suntanned skin, hardened calluses scrape against sensitive skin and cause a shudder of desire. He teases with clever hands and sly smiles until to you offer up everything and he takes it and runs. Jim's possessive grip bruises and marks and pulls up sharp tugs of pleasure, he runs his talented tongue across your skin and sucks a mouth-shaped bruise into your neck that won't be covered by the cadet uniform. He rolls around on narrow beds, twisting around until you're exactly where he wants you then there are no more thoughts after that.

Spock's hands are sinfully soft and his fingers are long, light touches down your side leaving burning trails on your skin. He draws out soft noises you didn't know you could make, but never creates any. He owns without marking, possesses without bruising and always there's burning hot heat. Spock slides in and around until its nothing but pleasure and panting and _oh, oh, oh_. Spock doesn't leave you with thoughts either, but he doesn't give you time to think, he takes and gives and repeats until all you can do is sigh and moan.

* * *

Jim will break the rules, not just because he wants the attention or rush of rebellion, but because he's right. He gets smuggled onto a starship because he needs to save his mother and he confronts the Captain because knows how to help. Jim will fight all odds, be drugged and marooned and chased so he can save Earth and the Federation and his brother. Jim is nothing if not loyal.

Spock will only bend the rules. He'll manipulate and smooth talk and still get his way without anyone even realising. Spock teleports through solid rock and takes those risks because he is _brutally_ loyal to his planet and his family. He'll force Jim into lashing out so he can twist regulations and keep his brother safe. Spock will do anything necessary for his family.

Jim will die for you. He'll beam onto your planet and protect it like it was his own. He topples governments with a speech of the sanctity of life; he lives by a code of right and wrong and doesn't give a damn if that matches to Starfleet's ideas. His crew follow him into black holes and dangerous away missions for a nod of approval or a slap on the back. Each loss hits him hard. Jim's crew becomes his family and he protects them just as fiercely.

Spock will burn up a sun to save your solar system. He will fight and work until he collapses of exhaustion and needs to be taken to the infirmary, and when he wakes, his first question will be the success of the mission and your safety. Spock pushes against Jim's command, forcing his brother to grow and become a greater leader.

* * *

They say that Jim is day and Spock is night. Myths and legends begin to spread, about the brothers who stand beside each other like the sun and moons coming together in the sky. They say that Jim is the hot-burning star which gives life and colour to the planets that gravitate towards him –powerful, dangerous. They say that Spock is cold, black space –empty, lethal.

'That's ridiculous.' Is all Jim says.

The Admiralty hate the duo that the brothers make the command of their flagship. They think Spock should be assigned to a Commanding Officer more suited to his personality. They think Jim should be assigned to the ice bucket he somehow escaped from. Jim thinks they should go fuck themselves.

* * *

First contact is established with another planet, nature loving people who have all manner of natural medical remedies. Bones grumbles about the hippy people as he wriggles his fingers in a bowl of green goop. They call the eldest brother after the ground beneath their feet. Cool and solid and life-giving, ever reliable and always present. As for Jim, the people wrap his arms in vines and name him after their flora, plant-life. Colourful, vibrant, and completely reliant on the earth for support and strength.

'Fair enough.' Jim answers with a wry smile as Spock is fed an orange fruit by Uhura, a pale green blush colouring his cheeks.

* * *

Apart, the brothers are great men.

Together, they become legends.

* * *

**_This is a really weird style of writing for me. I began jotting this down after re-reading Surrogate and noticing how similar and different the brothers were. I tried to pair up sentences between paragraphs to give both their reactions and motivations in a similar situation._**

**_The point of this story wasn't to give you a flash forward into the Surrogate universe, so it might deviate a little from my own "canon" once more of Surrogate is written. The "you" parts (and yes, I mean the sexy bits) was mostly just me messing around with second person, and wasn't meant to refer to anyone in particular, or even the same person. I don't mean to imply that Jim slept with Uhura or Spock slept with... whoever it is Jim's sleeping with._**

**_If you have never read Surrogate before, shoot me a line and tell me what you thought when you don't have much background. If you're curious, Surrogate is on my profile page for your reading pleasure._**

**_If you've already read Surrogate, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm not entirely dead, only mostly dead. Keep an eye out for a new chapter (albeit a short one) up in a couple of days or so. Get keen! Anything from this fic you want to see explored more in Surrogate?_**

**_Like it, hate it? Please review!_**


End file.
